Currently, many applications utilize a rich input interaction provided by complex user interface devices such as a mouse or touch user interface. A mouse user interface, for example, enables complex user interactions using a click, hold and drag action that permits objects, such as windows or icons, to be moved and/or acted upon on a user interface screen. A touch user interface, by way of another example, provides many complex user interactions based on pinch and zoom gestures.
When a user input device with a more limited set of user controls, such as a game controller, wand, gamepad, or television remote control, is utilized, then it may be difficult or impossible to effectively interact with applications designed for a rich input interaction model. For example, a map application that is easily controlled using a mouse or touch interface is difficult to control using a game controller device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.